Currently, fingerprint identification technology is widely used, not only in access control and attendance system, but also in other market applications, such as laptops, mobile phones, cars, bank payments, etc.
Taking a mobile phone as an example, a fingerprint identification module and a display screen are designed in a superposed manner, which facilitates increase of a screen-to-body ratio of the mobile phone. Meanwhile, a flexible display screen may enlarge an image display area of an electronic device to realize large screen display.